1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an umbrella, in particular to a controlling device for an umbrella support applied to an auto open and close umbrella.
2. Description of the Related Art
Umbrellas are articles for daily use. Wherein, since the auto folding umbrellas are able to be automatically opened and closed, they are known for their using convenience and handy storage. Therefore, this kind of umbrella is popular.
The control parts that determine the operation of the open and close of the existing auto open and close umbrella mainly comprise a stem, a lower accommodation, a warhead, a cord spring, a base and a button received in the stem, and a propelling spring disposed in a support. In closing the umbrella, the support would be shortened for compressing the propelling spring, so that the warhead would retract to the base for the cord spring to buckle, and the umbrella is closed. During the closing, the propelling spring needs to store energy, so the support has to be retracted until the lower accommodation is entirely positioned within the stem, and a complete closing of the umbrella is achieved. However, a certain degree of force and positioning accuracy are needed while compressing the support. Thus, if the lower accommodation does not accurately engage with the stem in time of compressing, a speedy and powerful spreading of the umbrella would be led by the elasticity of the propelling spring when users loosen their grips. As a result, a potential danger exists while the umbrella is closed, and it is possible to hurt users.